


After Fred

by The_Crazy_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, One Shot, POV First Person, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Sad, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crazy_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Crazy_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred's viewing told from Ron's Pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Fred

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT MY FANFIC! This is my awesome friend Gracie's fan fiction. She can't have an account, so I'm posting her AMAZING fics for her. Enjoy! :)

George and I sit down next to each other. Hermione sits on my other side and takes my hand without looking at me. Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and Harry join us. 

Harry hides his face behind his hands. The git probably blames himself for Fred's death. Ginny just stares at the altar with a fierce look. I know she doesn't want to cry, because then Harry would lose it. He would blame himself for this whole war, and making Ginny cry. Git. 

As for me, I'm lost. I'm in shock. Just can't comprehend the fact that Fred died. Now I realize that Hermione was right. I have the emotional range of a teaspoon. 

There's just too many emotions. The relief that Voldemort is finally dead, the joy of being back with my family, the excitement that Hermione kissed me.   
And grief. Grief for Fred, Lupin, and Tonks. Anger at Percy, and guilt for being angry at Percy. It wasn't his fault... Entirely. 

I look at Hermione, who has tears glistening on her cheeks. She's so beautiful, even when she's crying. She squeezes my hand.   
Some sad, slow music starts to play. The viewing is about to start. But where are Mum, Dad, and Percy?   
I look around. Percy and Mum are standing at the back of the room, playing music with their wands. Dad is leading Auntie Muriel to her seat.   
When they sit down, it begins. Percy and Dad leave their wands on a chair, so they can come join us.

All of us Weasleys walk slowly to Fred's body.   
His icy blue eyes have been shut, and he looks like he's asleep. It's all too much: the familiar face, the red hair, the trademark Weasley twin smile. I want to cry, but then...

George snickers a little. I think, it's just like Fred to be smiling his goofy smile at something as serious as a funeral. I chuckle. Then Ginny giggles, and Percy. Then Charlie, Bill, and Dad. Finally, even mum smiles and chuckles. 

Out hearts ache, but still we roar with laughter. It eases the pain a little to be laughing. Just like Fred would have wanted us to.   
Fred hated funerals. He wouldn't want us frowning or weeping when we remember him. Fred would want us to laugh and smile whenever we imagine his face. He would want us to remember his pranks, jokes, and quidditch talent. Not his death. 

So we laugh like Fred would have done, and our hearts heal a little. Because we all know that Fred is with us, laughing just like always.   
Even while the veil of death separates us, laughter will always connect us to Fred. 

A/N: Thanks, Fred, for making us laugh.


End file.
